


Reunion

by Lola99



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So....I wanted to make a contribution to Femslash February and figured it was a good time to introduce my Arya Hawke.  She's a smart-ass assassin very unintentionally lost her heart to a pirate. <br/>Also, Arya and Cullen were somewhat friends in Kirkwall-he looked after Bethany for her.<br/>This is set immediately after Adamant Fortress in the DA:I timeline.<br/>Uh, it's also my first time writing f/f, so please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Despite the things they’d seen and the losses that they’d suffered, the mood in the Inquisition's camp after Adamant was one of celebration.  They’d  stopped Corypheus from raising the demon army he’d wanted, and they’d managed to save some of the Wardens.  The Inquisitor had banished them from Orlais, and Hawke was to escort them to Weisshaupt in the morning.  But tonight, they recovered and celebrated.

On the edge of the camp three figures sat apart from the rest, passing around a large bottle of rum and sharing stories of what felt like another life, all the while trying to ignore the fact that the morning would bring another goodbye.

“Oh, you should have seen it, Varric!  Your commander here was stammering and blushing something fierce.”

“Yes, well...when you said I could enter, I hadn’t quite expected to find you in _that_ state.”

“Andraste’s tits, man!  You make it sound like you walked in on me and Bela trying out a new toy or something!  It was only me-and I had all my important bits covered by the towel.”  

Arya Hawke laughed uproariously as Cullen’s face turned a brilliant shade of red.  

“Is that the face, Hawke?”

“Indeed, Varric.  It’s charming, isn’t it?”

“It’s certainly...red.”

“Oh, for the love of the Maker, would you two please stop?”

Cullen’s harsh tone was softened by the twinkle in his eye, and Arya gestured for him to pass the bottle over to her.

“Bring that over here.  I’m going to turn serious for a second and make a toast.”

The commander eyed her suspiciously, but handed the bottle over nonetheless.  Arya took a swig before raising it in the air.

“To the Inquisitor!  Even if she is a bit of hardass, she gets the the job done.  And let’s face it: the hard ass is not bad to look at.”

“Hawke!”

Arya laughed as Varric sputtered and choked on his ale.  Slapping his back, she said, “Oh come on, Varric.  I only speak the truth.”  

She looked pointedly at Cullen.  “You agree, don’t you Commander?”

“I..no.  I mean, yes.  I-I mean...Oh, Maker.  I suddenly remembered why I thought drinking with you would be a bad idea.”

Arya laughed again as Cullen turned red once again and dropped his head in defeat.  Having finally caught his breath, Varric laughed.

“Aw, go easy on Curly, Hawke.  I don’t think he’s worked up the nerve to move past making heart eyes at our illustrious leader.  Leading an army he can manage.  Telling the lady that he finds her lovely on the other hand….much scarier.  And what did you just call her?  A hard ass?  You can understand why he’d be scared.”

“I’m not scared!  I’ll have you know that-”

As two pairs of eyes snapped to him, Cullen stopped himself just in time.  Or maybe not.

“Oooooh, Varric!  I think he _has_ moved past the heart eyes!”

“I think you’re right, Hawke.  My spies have been slipping.”

Arya eyed Varric at that ridiculous statement and realized that he knew something.  He’d just been trying to make Cullen admit it out loud.  She laughed again.

“Ah, Varric.  It’s good to see the Inquisition hasn’t changed you too much.”

With a gleam in his eye, the dwarf replied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hawke.”

A very familiar snort came from behind Arya, and before anyone could even say another word she was on her feet and leaping into the arms of the person who had just joined them.  The person seemed to expect it and easily caught her as she wrapped her legs around their waist and crushed their lips with her own.  

Arya’s tongue delved into the mouth she’d been missing far more than she’d care to admit, and she wove her fingers into long hair, biting lightly on a bottom lip.  When strong hands gripped her ass and squeezed, she moaned loudly before finally breaking off the kiss and dropping her feet back down to the earth.

Grabbing the newcomer’s hand, she started walking towards her tent, barely taking time to call over her shoulder, “Night boys!”

“Night, Hawke.  Rivaini.”

“Good to see you Varric.  And you too, Cullen.”

It was all the pirate had time for before Arya hooked a finger in her belt and pulled her into the tent.  The collapsed onto the bedroll, a tangled pile of limbs, as hands frantically worked at buttons and buckles and lips searched for skin.

“Miss me, Ary?”

“Shut up and take those fucking boots off.  They have too many buckles.”

Isabela chuckled but did as she was told, kicking her boots off and into the corner of the tent.

“You’re one to talk.  So much armor.  Is this really necessary?”

Arya replied softly, “Today it was.”

She felt Isabela still next to her.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Finally finishing with the last of her armor, Arya rolled over and pinned Isabela to the ground.  Leaning over her, she ran her tongue along the pirate’s jaw up to her ear, stopping to whisper, “I haven’t seen you in over two months.  Why would you think that I want to fucking _talk_?”

She rolled her hips to emphasize her point and grinned when Isabela groaned.  

“Fine, Ary.  No talking.  But can we get rid of the rest of these clothes?”

“Mmm, sounds like a plan.”

Despite being hindered by hungry kisses and groping hands, they quickly managed to shed the rest of their clothing, although Arya was surprised to find herself pinned to the bedroll when they were finally skin-to-skin.

“You’re sneaky.”

The pirate chuckled.  “You’re losing your edge.”

Any response that Arya might have had was lost in a loud gasp as Isabela leaned over and captured one of her nipples in her mouth, pulling it in and rolling it around her tongue, sending an electric jolt to Arya’s core before releasing it and moving to the other.

“Maker, I missed your wicked tongue, Bela.”

The pirate grinned and then slowly started kissing her way down Arya’s body.  Isabela knew all the places that made Arya squirm and beg for more, knew just the right touch to use to leave her hanging on for dear life.  It was pure torture as she brushed soft lips over her belly, delved her tongue into her navel, and nipped at her hip.

Arya was already almost out of her mind by the time Isabela finally ran her tongue against her clit before closing her lips over it and sucking gently.  Cursing, she curled her fingers into the pirate’s hair to press her closer, Isabela’s answering chuckle vibrating against her in a way that left Arya gasping for air.

Isabela paused and smirked up at Arya with a teasing glint in her eye.  “You’re so impatient, Ary.”

“Andraste’s fucking ass, Bela!  Don’t stop!”

The pirate only grinned in response, eventually taking pity on her and lowering her head once more.  Arya gasped as Isabela slipped a finger into her before her mouth continued with it’s wicked work.  She’d been on the edge since the moment she first heard the familiar, throaty chuckle behind her, and with the added sensation, it didn’t take long before she was pulsing and screaming the pirate’s name.

When she finally regained her voice, Arya pulled Isabela up and kissed her soundly.

“Fine, I admit it.  I missed you.”

“Of course you did.”

Aray rolled them over again and placed her lips on the crook of Isabela’s neck, taking a moment to breathe in the familiar scent.  It was the smell of the sea, mixed with sweat and spice, and it was home to Arya.  

She must have paused for longer than she thought, because Isabela was running her fingers through her hair and asking, “You okay, Arya?  Varric’s letter said things were getting intense.”

“I wondered what brought you here.  Should have known it was the meddling dwarf.”

“Well, that and I missed hearing you scream my name like that.”

“Mmmm, I think it’s time to return the favor.”

“Answer my question first, Ary.”

“And what question would that be?”

“ _Are you all right_?”

Arya grinned and kissed Isabela lightly before saying, “I am now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside at the campfire, Varric watched in amusement as a blush spread across Cullen’s face while the sounds coming from inside the tent grew louder and more exuberant.  

“Maker’s breath!  Are they always like that?”

Varric laughed.  “Yes.  I spent years living on the other side of the wall from that woman at The Hanged Man.  You get used to it.”

Cullen shook his head and then his face took on a more serious expression.

“Varric?”

“Yeah, Curly?”

“Is Hawke okay?  I never really see her deal with anything.  She just makes jokes and brushes it off, but I know she cares.  She and Stroud traveled together for a time and he helped her out.  I’m sure his death must affect her.”  
“Oh, it does.”

“And?”

Varric glanced once more at the tent that his best friend and his favorite pirate had disappeared into before turning back to Cullen and smiling.

“She’s going to be just fine.”


End file.
